


致星辰

by FeatherDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDragon/pseuds/FeatherDragon
Summary: 一天，Cas说，“星星为你死去，Dean Winchester”，一头蓬乱的发支棱在受了日晒的皮肤和困倦的双眼之上。Dean动弹了，手掌在Cas的脊背外缘摊开，指尖懒洋洋地摸索他的脊柱凹口。一、二、三、四，他数着。这是他能学习人类解剖学最科学的方式。“又是些什么物理大论吗？”他蹙眉，双眼紧闭。Cas淡淡地微笑。“远非如此。”Dean的手指在他的腰背处游离。是第九胸椎，Cas思忖。“那都给我讲讲吧。”





	致星辰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ad Astra - latin ; "to the stars"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013491) by [nhixxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie). 



> 感谢原作者nhixxie的授权以及pluto的beta。

 

_组成宇宙的_

_不是原子_

_是小故事_

_——《小故事》_

 

I.

“星星。”

“星——星？”Dean皱巴着脸，沙子从指间的空隙洒落。他们的沙子城堡松松垮垮，还很干燥，一座塔楼正摇摇欲坠。他的新朋友个头不高，满头金发，脸颊鼻子上的斑点和Dean的一模一样。Bryer把他鲜黄色的塑料沙铲扔回桶里。

“天上那些亮晶晶的东西，”他故作聪明地说，“你知道的，晚上就能看到。”

Dean沉默了一会，耸耸肩，回归他的建筑大业。他推压垮下来的沙子，把他们拍回原状，像一个伟大的建筑师那样。“我不知道你说的是什么。”不过，他确实知道。

“我看见过！”Bryer得意地说，兴奋地双脚跃起。“它们最棒啦！”他朝空中挥舞着手臂，食指往眼前的空帆布上戳戳点点，好似在周六早晨的天空上绘出隐形的星座。

_我敢打赌你没听说过小行星。_

Dean咬紧嘴唇，决定保持沉默。爸爸说他不能出风头，无论如何都不能，这样要保险些。他会去给Bobby叔叔打个电话，问他更多关于星星的东西，就这样。Dean不能到处吹嘘他的新知识，但他永远会比Bryer能知道的懂得更多。这可棒极了。

第二天Dean没能在操场上看见Bryer。他的爸爸说，Fullerton全家都要搬走，因为Bryer的爸爸“升职”了（Dean不知道这是什么，但它听着很酷）。Bryer喜欢大吹大擂，有时候爱管闲事，但他们是最好的朋友。Dean想哭，但他忍住了，只是又堆了个沙城堡。Bryer或许是走掉了，但星星们还在呢。

Bryer Fullerton是第三个，或第四个。

_他看上去不是个老调皮捣蛋的孩子。_

Bryer Fullerton的肉体碎屑回归他的天体，闪烁着微光，崩塌、衰退为星尘。Castiel向着Balthazar闪烁。由他自身元素锻造的化身的残料在宇宙深邃的空洞中漂浮远去，如微弱点点灯火。

_Dean_ _有一颗善良的心。_

 

有一颗星星和一个孩子。

还有一个天使和他的猎人。

这是一个非常复杂的故事。

不过我们会尽力而为。

 

II.

Castiel第一次看见Dean，是透过一片朦胧的涡旋气体和冷凝星尘。

他较为年轻的一部分，一颗初生的彗星，正掠过地球。只是靠近一点儿，不至于因离得太远而脱离地球的重力，也不至于靠的太近而被它的大气层烧焦。

Dean还只是个小男孩，Castiel知道他的名字仅仅是因为他快乐的父亲，快乐的母亲，有时还有他快乐的婴儿弟弟时时唤出这个名字，如果他没错误解读婴儿语言的话。即使他们之间阻隔着数不尽的界层之间无可估量的空间、物质以及距离，Castiel看见了Dean，他的绿眼睛，他染着淡淡雀斑的脸颊，还有他的嘴唇如何在一天中快活地弯起了无数次，因为在此刻，幸福仍不过一臂之遥。

一天晚上，Dean的父亲带他到屋外看星星。Castiel感到自己正绽放寒光，他的天体每一寸都在热切地嗡鸣，就好像自同他一起漂浮的兄弟姐妹之中，他们会注意到他，唯他一个。这是一个不切实际的愿望，但愿望本应不计可能性，不是吗？他早该知道的。就在昨天，一个女孩向他许愿，想要和Zac Efron在一起。（他是颗星星，不是魔术师。）

“Dean，那是天狼星，就在那边，很亮的那颗。”John Winchester的声音回荡进他的天体边缘。“看到了吗？”

即使隔了光年的距离，Dean的微笑仍旧明亮美好。“好办！”

“好棒，”John纠正了他。

Dean聚精会神地皱起小脸。“好——好棒。”

John咧嘴笑了，揉了揉他的头发。

沮丧播散了Castiel的全身。人类所称的天狼星，是Anaiel微小的一缕思绪。他几乎能感觉到她对他的同情温柔地燃起。 _没事的，_ 他告诉她，但不知怎的更像是在安慰自己。 _我没事。_

_他不过是个人类孩子，Castiel。_

他无声地赞同，星辰微烁。

Anaiel退回短暂的无意识中，陷入一种安宁的沉默。如果要类比的话，这是他们的小睡。静静地，悄悄地，Castiel让他的核心燃烧得更明亮了那么一点儿，想象Dean玻璃珠似的眼睛从Anna那移开，哪怕仅有寥寥数秒。这都是空想，Castiel失落地告诉自己。他安抚自己滑入类似的睡眠，暂时余留一片空荡荡的蔓延焰光。

（在回屋的漫漫长路上，Dean拽住紧握他的那只手，拉住了他的父亲。他再次仰头望向天穹，瞥见了一道明亮燃起又转瞬即逝的闪电般的蓝色。“怎么了，Dean？”John问。Dean笑了，指给他看。“我最喜欢这颗”。）

 

III．

对Castiel绝大多数的兄弟姐妹来说，人类为他们在夜空中所见的天体尽数命名，是相当可笑的行为。

这些渺小的、会呼吸的碳基生物如此努力地想去理解Daniel、Remiel、Kushiel——他们家族的每一位成员——的每一组分，这让他们发笑。他们过去是如何，现在是如何，将来消亡时又是如何。当他们的核心及附属物被归类为微不足道的星座，他们哈哈大笑；当他们不足挂齿的小碎屑被誉为能够实现愿望及足以毁灭整个生态圈的小行星，他们嘲讽奚落。诞生于上帝之意的他们，如此宏壮，精妙复杂得令人难以置信，却被困锁在 _星星、彗星、小行星和太空_ 的定义范围之中。对于Castiel的家人而言，这一切都非常滑稽可笑。

Castiel认为他的兄弟姐妹错得彻底。人类是美妙的——求知若渴是美妙的，因为他们知晓的将永远比他们从前知晓的要多，他们将不断蜕变为比从前更美丽的、更令人震惊的自己。Castiel和他的同类被永恒地禁锢了，仅仅保持着他们一族的固有形式，获取更多知识的渴望也不过是硬推他们的全知之墙，除却无疾而终别无他果。

全知生命没有进步的空间。

满心苦涩地，Castiel想， _这_ 才是真正可笑的。

 

IV.

他们正集体漫游过人类称作小行星带的区域边缘时，Anna轻轻灼了Castiel一下，就好像人类会做的那样，轻推对方。他惊讶地一晃，身上燃烧的岩石四下翻滚、坠落。

_你的人类正望着天空。_

倘若他拥有人类的身体、脸孔同神情，此刻他将抿紧嘴唇，后背的肌肉收缩绷紧。Anna——他那明亮、火红的姊妹——期待着他移过视线，穿透组成他们家族的天体们，穿越雾气迷蒙的大气层，又因着飓风与气旋那风暴四起、旋转不止的冷凝气体而不断转向。这一系列艰辛的任务，只为能看见渺小的一个点，一个男孩。

不管怎样，Castiel都如此做了。

Dean是与众不同的。

Castiel愿意为了这一粒微小的尘埃破一切的例。

 

V.

_我有多大年纪了？_

_你没有年龄。_

_为什么？_

_因为这对你毫无用处；对永生的你毫无用处。_

_我希望我能有。_

_有什么？_

_年龄。_

_你当真希望如此吗？你希望为你无尽生命之长编年，衡度所有的改变、衰老与失败？_

_是的。如此我就可以衡度成功的那一切。_

（他听见一声轻笑。）

_Castiel_ _，有时我觉得你比某些我命定其为人的要更像人类。_

 

VI.

Sam在Dean的怀抱中扭动，细小的哼哼唧唧涌入他的耳朵，轻轻握合的手指在他脸颊上扒拉。

“Sammy，嘘！”

Dean知道Sammy太年幼，还不懂得嘘声是什么，但这值得一试。他们偷溜出了后门，轻轻地踏过格外吵人的楼梯，吃力地潜入他们的小后院。他们就是蝙蝠侠和罗宾，背着父母秘密探险。Sammy叽叽咕咕，而Dean叹了一口气。

今夜的天幕深蓝似墨，星星淡漠地闪烁着，好似对让自己为人所见失去了兴趣。Dean咬紧嘴唇，仰起头来左右晃着脑袋，扫视着仿若包纳一切的苍穹。

“它在哪？”Dean哀号，眉头紧皱。“我找不到它了。”

Sam咯咯笑着，手掌对合拍在一起。他最近老这么做；他爱炫耀。

一道明亮的蓝色犹如灯塔般在远处点亮。“在那！”Dean几乎要兴奋地尖叫。他挪到一旁，托着Sammy的背，把他抱在身前。“嘿，嘿，Sammy，它在那，快看！”Dean腾出一只手，一根手指戳了戳Sam肉乎乎的脸颊，催促他仰起头来。

“我最喜欢的星星！”

Dean心满意足地笑着，脸颊一侧贴着Sam的。Sam也咯咯笑了，又拍起了手。

“我们明晚再来看它，”Dean悄声低语，咧嘴微笑。“只要你别告诉爸爸。”

Sam又笑了一声，好像他听懂了一般。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾预备好了他们下一轮的义警任务。或许下一次Dean的星星会撞上地球，它可能会是个超人呢，然后他们就能一起对战邪恶了。三人组，一个打击罪恶的英雄团队的完美人数。

在任何人动弹之前，Dean领着他们回到了屋里。

 

VII.

Dean奔跑着，把Sam紧紧抱在怀里，步伐急促。他尽可能地逃得更远，到马路的另一头，他们邻居栅栏后的屋前。然后他用尽全力，用没穿鞋的脚板踹响了门。

Dean下一次带着Sam离开家门，是为了带他逃离大火。

Dawson先生一下子就打开了门。Dean必须先咳出肺里的灰尘，才说得出“拜托，帮帮我们”。他眼泛泪光，Sammy在他怀里变得愈加沉重。另一边，Dawson太太早已拨通了911。在离开之前，Dawson俯下身紧紧将他们揽入怀中，领他们进了屋。他们满身泥污，光着脚，犹如身负某种苦涩荣耀。

Dawson太太把Dean安顿在沙发上，在前去厨房之前给了他一个有力的拥抱。她给他准备了点热巧克力，为他披上一张羊绒毯；新洗纤维的温暖渗入他湿冷的皮肤。她提议由她抱着Sammy，但Dean如关合的捕鼠夹般与他的弟弟抱在一起，手臂扣得更紧了些，抵抗他小而细弱的肌肉疲劳的咆哮。他的背弓着，嘴唇抵着Sam的头顶。Dawson明白了，而是在沙发的另一头坐了下来。警灯闪烁着红蓝光，救火车高声鸣笛，喧闹令Sam放声大哭。在他们等候的时候，Dean都在努力安抚他的弟弟，哼唱他能忆起的摇篮曲，同时抹去他自己脸颊上的灰渍。

Dean坐直了，尽可能地撑高身子，发觉自己如果挺起胸膛，视线就能越过窗台，往Dawson家的白色栅栏后偷去一瞥。他能看见Dawson先生驼着身子，仿佛身负重担。从他坐着的位置还看得见爸爸的背，他肩膀的颤抖显露出某种刚强的坚韧。爸爸只有大笑时肩膀才会这样抖动。Dean知道爸爸不在笑。

很快警察就来到了Dawson家，他们和Dean交谈，确认他和Sammy是不是都好，问他发生了什么事情，以及是否有可能是他爸爸放的火这样的问题。Dean满怀敌意地摇着头，脸颊苍白，褪尽了血色， _他们怎么会问这样的问题？他们怎么会认为是爸爸干的？_

当Dean的爸爸走进Dawson家来接他们，他没有去拥抱他，或者Sam，只是温和地示意Dean跟着他，干裂的嘴唇抿出一个柔和却难以令人信服的微笑。“过来，”他说得那么轻，Dean第一次差点没听见。“来吧。”

他们向Dawson夫妇道了谢，走过他们的门廊，踏过他们院子里的绿草坪。他看着他的父亲往车的后备箱里扔进一包包在大火中逃过一劫的东西，大多是成箱的散乱文件和仅装了几把衣服的半满垃圾袋。一条坠着星星和十字架的银饰滑进了爸爸胸口左边的那个口袋，Dean从未见过它。Dean和Sam坐进了后座。他们的爸爸坐进前排。

从今往后，这就是唯一确定不变的事物。爸爸坐在驾驶座上，Sam和Dean坐在后排。余下的，仅仅是一个男人带着一张老旧不准的公路地图，并无确切的去处。

（Dean不曾告诉哪怕一个灵魂：他四处所见的只有一闪而过的火光，以及疯狂高热中妈妈面孔的重影。）

（Castiel令自己燃烧起来，光芒壮大明亮了一百倍，仿佛在告诉Dean _“我很抱歉，我很抱歉你在如此年幼之时就遭遇不幸”_ ——存在如他从不落泪，他至多只能做到如此。）

 

VIII.

（自那日起，Dean不再望向天空。Castiel不在乎。他猛烈地继续燃烧。

_停下来。_

Castiel不听。他任由自己的星体燃为虚无，一个接一个。

_Cas_ _。_

_别管我——_

**_听我说。_ **

_有个办法可以下去。_

Castiel停了下来。）

 

IX.

“再见，Scott小姐！”童声模糊地交织响起；小手们挥舞在空中向她告别致意。

Linda Scott向她的幼儿园小朋友们挥手道别，他们正走出大门，往他们的父母等待的大堂大步前进，一路上吵吵闹闹地聊着天，还夸张地比着手势。一个男孩被他自己的鞋带绊倒了，让Linda险些心脏病发作。另一个男孩则以迅雷不及掩耳之速猛拍了一下别人的屁股。她暗地留了个心眼，提醒自己要跟James的父母讲讲关于魔术贴鞋子的事情（还要告诉Mason拍别人的屁股可不是什么礼貌的行为。）

一个小时之后，Maureen把脑袋探进了门。“嘿，我想你还有个男生在大堂等着。”

Linda下意识地蹙起了眉头，站起身来。“我去看看他，谢谢。”

即使隔得很远，她也捕捉到了她新学生的小书包。他正坐在延伸向马路的台阶上，摆弄着几个深绿色的塑料小兵，嘴里发出的枪击声对于一个四岁孩子来说惟妙惟肖得令人纳闷。当她掖好短裙下摆在他身旁坐下时，他向她投去了漫不经心的短暂一瞥。

“你好呀，Dean。”

“嗨，Scott小姐。”他喃喃念叨，把他的玩具小兵从一只手换到另一只手上。Dean的手部动作要比她的大多数学生要灵活得多。他的运动系统想必是提前发展了不少，不可思议。

“你爸爸会来接你吗？”

“会的。他只是迟了点儿。”

Linda的眼神柔软下来。“你知道吗，”她轻快地说，指向Dean的一个小兵。“我小的时候也很喜欢玩具小兵。”她向颈子上的银色链子伸手，拉出一副狗牌。Dean的眼睛饶有兴趣地亮了起来。

“我爸是个士兵。”她把项链取了下来，继续说道。她把狗牌放到手心里，让Dean凑近来看。他往前倾，瞪大了眼睛。“他很勇敢。”

Dean咬了咬嘴唇。“我爸也是。”

“我妈妈还要勇敢些。”

Dean吸了吸鼻子，赞同地点头。 _我妈也是。_

Linda轻柔地握起Dean的手，将它们捧到一起，然后把狗牌放在他期盼等待的手心里。

“我在这儿陪你一起等，可以吗？”

Dean点头答应。

 

（Castiel被猛地扯回了他的本体，Maureen Rickman的残余躯壳从他身上崩塌剥离，化为闪烁发亮的天体碎片。他挣扎着清醒过来，一股神秘能量令人心忧地让他头晕目眩。他将注意力聚焦于他的每一部分，逐一查看——发现有一颗星星消失了。）

_（它去哪了？）_

_（跨越界层的代价是昂贵的。你是在和造物的定律讨价还价。）_

（Castiel转向Gabriel。 _为什么我这么早就回来了？_ ）

_（你会越来越熟练的。）_

_（但你始终需要付出一部分作为代价。）_

_（并且，你始终只能留一天。）_

 

X.

_为何您要令人类世界满载悲伤？_

这个问题太快地脱口而出，Castiel甚至来不及阻止自己。他以为祂并未听见，但祂存在的微动，祂滚滚烈焰的明亮光芒的灼烧感证明他错了。Castiel陷入静默，但并未动摇。他静候了一刻，转瞬又效仿Dean惯用的青少年行话，告诉自己“管他呢”，再次开口提问。

_为何下面的那个世界有如此之多的苦难？_ 若他早已冒犯了祂，半途而废又意义何在？ _为何他们不能像我们这样生活？_

祂轻声笑了，Castiel吃了一惊。

_您为什么要笑？_ Castiel几乎是在质问。 _我不是在开玩笑。_

_你听起来就像Dean Winchester。_ 祂解释，带着同存在如他违和的揶揄。 _Dean。他的命运错综难解。我为他写下了很多。_

_别再伤他的心了。_ Castiel强烈地恳求。

祂的光芒愈发明亮——比Castiel，Anaiel，Michael，Gabriel，还有他们所有兄弟姐妹的光辉叠加起来都要明亮。它并不刺目，然而其辐射之广令其所恩泽之物均报以崇敬。他汲取自Dean的勇气稍稍退却了。

Castiel任自己结结巴巴地重复： _为何他们不能像我们这样活着？_

_因为人类活得要更好。_ 祂简洁地说。仅仅是祂正叙述，正将祂的想法传递给Castiel这样渺小且无关紧要的造物这一事件本身，就是一个奇迹。 _除却仅仅存活着，他们的存在有其目标。他们已拥有这些了。他们拥有梦想，希望，爱。家人。他们将拥有更多。_

_然而他们需历经试炼。煅出自由意志。变得强大，得到力量而又被击倒，但从中习得经验。他们需要知道许多事情。他们需要活下去——凤凰涅槃，在灰烬中脱胎换骨蜕变为更好的他们。_

_人类世界只不过是人类必修的一课。_ Castiel听得出那无质声音中的微笑。 _而Dean Winchester做得很好。_

_这些都无关紧要。_ Castiel咬紧牙关。 _别再让他遭遇不幸了。拜托了。_

_我很抱歉，Castiel。_ 笑意消隐了，祂的言语柔和下来，唯有一种严峻的沉默存留。 _他注定将要经历更多。_

Castiel感觉到自己被推开，抛回比他预估的更远一段距离之外——他的知觉浮出水面。Anna满怀期盼地闪耀光芒。Castiel以茫然回应她的关怀。

Anna的同情以星尘之状拥抱了Castiel。

_我很抱歉，弟弟。_

XI．

_(_ _你好，Dean。_

_你好。_

当然了，回复永远不会到来。因为他是悬于天幕的一颗星星，而Dean是足驻大地的一个男孩。

Castiel挑了一颗彗星，他的彗星中较为古老的一颗，沿着自身的长轴倾转它。他细细观察。）

 

XII.

_嗨。_

玩具士兵倒在了地上。

男孩把它捡了起来。

这男孩是谁？

_给你。_

他真好。

_谢谢。_

_你叫什么名字？_

爸爸说要万事当心。我得小心点。

_我是Halley，_ 男孩诚实地说。

_跟那颗彗星一样？_

他的名字是一颗彗星。

哇。

Halley微笑了。（他知道些我不知道的。）

_对。就是那颗彗星。_

玩具士兵回到了我的桌上。还给我了。

彗星男孩微微一笑。

一个好的微笑。

_我是Dean。_

_很高兴认识你，Dean。_

XIII.

Dean趴着，不情愿地呼吸着攒存于地毯下的灰尘。脏得骇人。他看见几个散落在地的瓶子，一个苏打罐子，几张皱巴巴的报纸。他爬了起来，急匆匆地冲进浴室，又把边边角角检查了一遍，以防万一。他那颗快满十七岁心脏狂跳，如同Impala在高速公路上疾驰时的引擎。它往他的双眼泵去湍流的血液，一种压迫感。 _必须找到他。那混蛋到哪去了，该死的——_

“Sam，如果你下一秒还不该死的在我面前出现，我发誓要把你一脚踹到爪哇国！”

Dean东张西望，咬紧了牙关。那句话反正也从来没什么效果。

老爸会把他杀了的。 _但我只是出门买了罐苏打_ ——该死的。Dean用力闭紧双眼，烦躁不安。 _没错。他会杀了我的。_ 如果他没这么做，如果他的弟弟发生了什么事情，母庸质疑会先对自己动手。至于这是个比喻还是事实，取决于那样的事情当真发生之后，他还有多少自我认可余留。

Dean甩开汽车旅馆的门，又检查了一遍附近的小商店。他在路过前台的那个老人时稍作停留，询问他是否见过一个厚棕发的瘦个十三岁孩子，他很可能还挎着个鼓鼓囊囊的背包。

“往后面那个停车场去了，瞧着像要逃亡出国似的，差不多快哭了。”他在报纸后嘟囔着，Dean轻快地敲了几下柜台。“谢啦。”他匆忙离开，任那位旅店管理员自言自语，念叨着今晚的群星将是平日的三倍明亮。

 

他感到自己被往回拽，背包背带上的牢牢一揪将他扯倒，被夹在一只皮革覆盖的手臂下。Sam皱了皱鼻子，Dean的皮衣味道让他摆出一副苦相。这东西太古旧了，最好是给它撒上盐彻底烧掉。

“又开溜啦，Sammy?”Dean冷冷一笑，指关节硌着他的头皮。他痛呼一声，往他能够得着的身体部分挥去一拳。“名下只有几分钱的你要怎么过日子呢？”

“喂，我又不是你。”Sam回敬，继续挣扎着想逃脱。“我省下的钱多得是，混蛋。”

“啊哦，真可爱啊，贱人。”

Sam怒吼，握拳直挥Dean的裤裆，Winchester老大一下子往后跳了一步，差不多一公里远。“混蛋！”

“贱人！”Dean指责，被这直奔去势的一招惊得瞪大了眼睛。 _（我的亲兄弟这都干得出来——）_

Sam

“我只是想有幢房子，”他喃喃道。“我想要朋友和学校的动员大会，后备箱里没有被砍下来的脑袋，就一次。”

“有一回是一条胳膊。”

对于这个差劲的玩笑，Sam甚至没有皱起鼻子表示厌恶。 _好吧，时机不对。_

Dean放缓了语气。“Sammy，没这么坏。”

“但你擅长过这样的生活，”Sam回答，决心要表明他的观点。“我不行。我永远都做不到像你这么好，或是老爸那样，因为我——”

Sam愧疚地看着他，那神情几乎让Dean心碎了。“——我不想。”

Dean把“几乎”收了回来，他能感觉到破碎的心在胸膛里哐当作响。他将之忽略。在那无望的一瞬里，他仰起头，瞥了一眼夜空，他的目光随之凝固了。这是他很久没做过的一件事情。一颗小星星，光芒微烁，仿佛一个提醒。

Dean伸出手，一根手指戳住Sam的下巴，让他把抵触的目光投往夜空。

“Dean，你做什么？”Sam咕哝着，话语中几乎听不出疑问。

“你还是个小婴儿的时候，那么胖乎乎的，我都能把你卷成一个球——”Dean开口，比着手势；Sam呻吟着抱怨。

“Dean!”

Dean轻声笑了笑，双手滑回口袋。“我带你去看星星。”

“在院子里。刚过午夜就把你偷偷抱了出来。”

沉默的了然在Sam的眼中亮起。

“我第一次抱你出来，是带你去看我最喜欢的星星。”Dean凝视着漆黑夜幕的背景中朦胧闪烁的群星光点。“我最后一次抱你出来，是把你救出那场火灾。”

“老爸尽他最快的速度抱起了你，递给了我，叫我快跑。”Dean说着，而Sam只能以最苍白无力的方式，借助后裤兜里的那张褪色照片想象着那一夜，在心里描画出脸孔与表情。

Sam看向Dean，眼神柔和，肩膀因他所亏欠及他被赋予期望之事的重量隐隐作痛。

“老爸没法给你盖个房子。我没法开车载你去读书会，化学竞赛或动员大会。我们给不了你一个正常的生活——我们给不了你，我抱歉得要命。”

“但我们会照顾你，听到了吗？”Dean用力强调。“我会照顾好你。”

Dean的手指拂过他的颏下，在他的肩膀垮下之前短暂地将它们撑起。“你成年之后，想做什么就去做吧。但目前为止，就是这样了，Sammy。”

Sam抬头望向星星，眼神困惑——一幅图像一闪而逝，每当Dean遇到他无法独自解读的事，那答案似乎就藏匿于那些遥远的，焰火似的光点中。

“嘿，”Dean轻声说。“你可能得不到你想要的那幢房子，但你有我呢。”

Dean得意地一笑。“我答应你我不会被随便烧掉。”

有那么一阵短暂的沉默，随之一声轻笑将之打破。

Dean推着Sam的肩膀，仍然在坏笑。

“贱人。”

Sam回敬了Dean一记猛推，仍然无声大笑。

“混蛋。”

(Dean又一次仰起头，在跟随弟弟回到汽车旅店前往夜空投去最后一瞥，发现熟悉的那道耀目蓝色在夜空的暗沉之中明亮燃烧。他几乎想要向它致意，向它回以一个微笑。“好久不见了，伙计。”)

_(Paul Simmons_ _，只兼职一日的旅店经理的残余碎片自Castiel身上明亮地瓦解。)_

 

_当你深爱某人，_

_你的睫毛上下翻飞_

_小星星飞烁_ _而出。_

_——Karen，7岁_

 

Sam最后离开去了一个叫Stanford的地方。

Dean发现，他的星星都无助地黏附在了他弟弟的背上。

 

XIV.

他已经快要踏出门口了。

_(_ _我不能再这么过下去了，Dean，我很抱歉！ **够了。** 不是的，我需要你理解—— **我知道，好吧？我早就知道了，从你十二岁就知道了，他妈的我懂。** )_

_(_ **_走吧。我会说通他的，好吗，我来处理，快走——_ ** _)_

第二天，John独自飞身投入一次猎魔。

_(_ **_老爸——_ ** _你为什么不拦住他？！你知道重点不是他要去哪儿，而是他一个人去那里，毫无头绪！ **他能照顾好自己的，老爸，拜托——** 大学拯救不了他的，Dean——只有我们救得了他，而你，你甚至做不到——)_

**_~~别，别这么说，拜托。~~ _ **

_（我告诉过你要照顾好你弟弟，小子。）_

Dean被孤零零地留在了他们租来的汽车旅店房间里。

**_（我很抱歉，长官。）_ **

他侧身倒在床上，今晚旅店的床垫比昨晚的甚至更糟。

Castiel紧绷着，聆听着，注视着，明白了Dean是什么。Dean是他弟弟的锚。Dean是他父亲的灯塔。Dean是将他们一家中相互对立的两极拉拢的那股力量。Dean是牵拉大家使他们不至于飞离足下大地的重力。Dean是一道屏障。Dean是一颗指路明星，比Castiel任何一粒无关紧要的碎片都要明亮。（然而Dean却永不能为自己发亮。）

穿越数个光年，Castiel向他发光；透过霜结了淡薄水汽的窗户，Dean看见了他，一个斑驳的模糊影像。他展露一个淡淡的，感伤的微笑。

“我想现在就只剩我们俩了，兄弟。”

_我就在这里。_

（一个小男孩，和他最喜欢的星星。）

Dean以一种无辜的好奇皱起眉头，眨着眼睛。

“你今晚怎么那么亮呢？”

Castiel差点儿微笑起来。

_我可以问你同样的问题。_

XV.

_男孩想当宇航员_

_如此他便能在星星上许愿_

_但他害怕高处_

_——小故事_

_从而，星星们_

_（因为对它而言，_

_爱得太多，）_

_变成了一个男孩。_

_——n.t._

 

_他们的物理学很出色。_

_他们的物理学很出色。_ Gabriel重复。 _这就是你的借口。_

Castiel无法完全理解他的兄弟为何如此狐疑，物理学确实很精彩。大多数人类似乎对其不予重视，Castiel很不理解。物理学史本身就已经相当令人着迷了。并不是每一天你都能看到有人最终向旧世界最强大的公理之一抛出铁手套。自希腊前苏格拉底时代的泰利斯决心不再相信神父那些关于宗教和超自然力量的鬼话起，Castiel就在密切地关注着——他全神贯注，俨然不动，与Dean投入于他的Dr.Sexy, MD马拉松时颇为相似。

随后赫拉克利特提出了变化的恒定论——他的兄弟姐妹 _就是理解不了_ 人类此次攀至的峰点有多伟大，因为这个理论正是时间这个概念诞生的前兆。

_时间。_

突然之间世间万物拥有了遗留痕迹的起始，流动的连贯性，一个命定的结局。突然之间，人类有了生日和社交礼仪，还有年龄以及精确多了的历史。随之人类撰出量子力学的定律，相对论，电磁学。人类仰望天空，不再将星星视作他们宗教之神的标志，双眼不再仅是迷茫与虔诚，审视的目光里疑惑任意驰骋。万物皆有自然的、可以解释的成因。

Castiel想要以物理学说解释一切——如此，一切都将有其绝对的解读。没有什么未经探索，也没有什么仍需猜测。不确定性若非已被遗忘，则已被那美丽的好奇之舌消化为了一餐美味。他想与他的兄弟姐妹们谈谈他们濒死的星星，谈谈他们衰减的氢原子已不足以维持热核聚变。当然了，他们不会相信他，因为他们是全知的存在——他们都是。他们永远不会将人类的冒险视作伪科学和江湖骗术以外的事物。

“Dean Winchester?”

Dean抬起头来，已经开始希望自己此刻身处别处。“我就在这，小帅哥。”

“进来吧。”

（七年之前，他放弃了一颗彗星，成为了Dean的同学。）

Dean漫不经心地闲逛进门，一只脚仍滞留在门外，批判的视线打量课室四壁他所见的一切。Castiel不知道他该翻白眼还是轻声一笑。这举止既惹人恼怒，又难以否认地可爱。

“ _你_ 是我的物理指导？”他粗声粗气地问，双手揣在裤兜里。“你上错年级了吧。”

Castiel抱起他厚度骇人的一叠精装书，扔到一张桌子上，忽略很能说明问题的吱嘎一声。“你该知道，我很厉害的。”

“厉害，”Dean学舌，终于坐进了一张空椅子。“谁会这么讲话啊？”

Castiel拽出了指出此次指导课程必要性的那张试卷。“不会在期中考试试卷上涂鸦怪物的人。”

Dean笑了，即便表现出屈尊也难掩骄傲，往椅背上一靠。“没关系，我在这待不了多久。”

“待不久，没错，”Castiel同意了他的话。“不过现在，你就得待在这里，和我在一起，由我评估你的学业水平。”

Dean翻了个白眼，嗤之以鼻，才最终伸出手，掌心向上，等着Castiel递给他一张嘲讽他的试卷来做。当对方并无类似举动时，他任由自己的手落回了桌上，不耐烦地抿紧双唇。“我们到底还要不要搞这个啊？”

Castiel将脑袋歪向一侧。“你以为这是个笔试。”

“还能是什么？”

Castiel拿出来像是一把半自动手枪的东西。“我听说你们家喜欢打猎。”

一股红色正中靶心。

“没错！”

Dean把彩弹枪抛向Castiel，举手挥拳。“挑战我吧，E等于MC方先生。”

“你的瞄准能力和你居然说对了公式这个事实都让我颇为惊讶。”

那一整天Castiel都和Dean一起向墙上粘的临时靶子射彩弹丸。 _猎动物，——没错。我们可是专业的。_ Dean甚至毫无隐藏他神枪手般准头的意愿，这出乎意料，因为如果说有什么Winchester行事风格的话，那就是撒谎（对人们撒谎——不幸对家人也是）。每一次Dean正中靶心，Castiel都抑制不住感到自己的特殊。他被允许目睹Dean真实的一面。

尽管Castiel无所不知，他并不拥有Dean那样的专长。要达到100%的精准度，他枪柄握得太松了；要有效地最小化后坐力，他的姿势太松散了。有一次他枪筒朝地时走了火，颜料溅得他裤子上到处都是。他痛呼一声，咬紧了牙关一抖。语言与数字形式的物理学要简单多了。

Dean直截地嘲笑了他。“老兄，他们在这都教了你些什么啊？你连后坐力都处理不了。”

Castiel皱起眉头。“什么？”

“老天，后坐力啊。子弹往前飞，枪把你往后推。拜托，我都知道这不是什么火箭科学。”

“我知道后坐力是什么。”Castiel低声嘟囔。“我在质疑的是你对学习明目张胆的漠视。”

“每个作用力都有其反作用力，”Dean洋洋得意，边说边笑。“我不需要靠整天把鼻子埋进书里来学东西。”

“这是对我的学习方式的攻击吗？”Castiel扬起眉毛。“Winchester？”

“哦噢， _Winchester_ ，”Dean坏笑。“E等于MC方先生突然长胆子了呢。”

“我是个理论学习者。”Castiel反驳。“不是每个人都能靠十次中九次正中靶心来学物理。”

“瞧吧，这就是你不对的地方。”Dean耸了耸肩，动起手来拆解彩弹枪的复杂结构，手指在各个部分上开合，迅捷轻巧。“你教不会一个不想学习的人。”

“你为什么不想学习？”Castiel问。

Dean窥视着弹匣表面错综复杂的构造。“因为我不需要。”

“不是，”Castiel道。“你认为你配不上。”

Dean的手静止了，旋即又开始动作，若无其事。“你在说什么啊，老兄？”他说，抗拒地一笑，笑声空洞。

“你应得好的事物，Dean。”

“你是从哪得出这结论的，嗯？”Dean质问，词语中怒火燃起翻卷。“谁给了你这该死的权力？”

“没有谁。”

“那就天杀的闭上嘴，”Dean咆哮着，重重地把彩弹枪摔到了桌上。“你对我一无所知。”

“我不需要。”Castiel说，如此诚挚，以至于Dean的视线在他眼中搜寻起了证据——命运最为曲折的人类，Dean Winchester，拥有义人之魂与善良的心，而Castiel就这么直接迎上了他的目光。“因为我配不上。”

这像是最为抚慰人心的一种温和报复，犹如肩上受到一推，Dean在他愤怒的轨道上停下来了。他的手指无意识地抚过离他最近的桌面——寻找平衡。他的视线挫败地四下游离，眼睛眨个不停，泄露了内心当中被封锁的那一想法。

“看到了吗？”Castiel说。“没有比认为自己一文不值更能阻挡你的脚步的了。”

Castiel找了个座位坐了下来，示意Dean在他身旁的空座位坐下。

Dean嘴唇仍然抿着，眉头紧蹙，磕磕绊绊地向那张椅子挪动。他抓住那张椅子重重坐了下去，尴尬得几乎脸颊泛红。

Castiel淡淡瞥了他一眼，漫不经心地喃喃自语，“有一条数学公式可以论证的。”

Dean费了很大力气才没有大笑出声。

 

**_ 指导记录 _ **

**_主要内容_ **

  * _物理学史（概论）_
  * _物理学先驱及他们的主要贡献_
  * _基础术语_
  * _物理学理论（导论）_



_1._ _牛顿运动三定律_

**_下次课程：_ ** _8_ _月12日（星期四）_

**_指导者评价：_ ** _Dean Winchester_ _展现出了极大的潜能。他思维敏捷，能力出色，拥有经_

_验性的智慧。他已同意在搬家离开前继续参加指导课程。_

Castiel合上笔，感觉到唇角轻柔的牵拉。Dean发现了，伸手推他的肩膀。“你到底在笑什么啊？”他问。

“没什么，”Castiel低声道，更多的是喃喃自语。“你棒极了，Dean Winchester。”

Dean眨了眨眼，几秒之后，他发现自己正在与涌上脸庞的一股热血斗争。“我能说什么呢，”他大笑声音中偶发的一线颤抖供出了他的紧张。“物理可没法把我拖下水。” _懂吗？因为重力——_

Castiel笑了，笑得很响亮，眼睛眯了起来。“那是个物理学笑话吗，Winchester？真是个失败的尝试。”

“拜托，那简直是经典。”

Castiel没理会那堆书，那支彩弹枪还有他们暴力相待的那张纸靶子。他仅仅是收拾收拾，站了起来，一手抱着指导记录就往门口走去。 _该走了，_ 他坚决地告诉自己。 _你不能留下。记住你不能留下来。_

“你去哪？”Dean大声喊他。他跌跌撞撞地追上来时撞上了一张桌子。

“回家。”Castiel回答。“今天我们到此为止。”

“我们是不是可以——”Dean斟酌着词句，结结巴巴。“我们应该什么时候一起出来玩。明天？我们还会在城里待个一周左右。”

_你不能留下来。_

“只是，只是你告诉我配得上学习，”Dean匆匆忙忙地补充，在停顿间稍微迟疑。“可能你也配得上了解我。”

Castiel轻声笑了。

Dean总是对言语有一套。

“好的。”

如释重负显而易见地涌上Dean的脸庞。他微笑了。“好。好。那我们明天见。”

_再见，Dean。_

（第二天，Dean等待着。他手里握着那支被遗忘的彩弹枪，脑中反复背诵牛顿运动三定律，一次又一次。他一个小时接一个小时地等着。）

（没有人来见他。）

（Castiel这才明白，对人类而言，虚假的希望比拒绝远远伤害更大。

_他们的物理学很出色。这就是你的借口。_

Castiel意识到，是的，的确是这样。

因为Gabriel摆到他面前的问题是 _“为什么你如此爱人类？”_

而他惧于承认，他可以简单地以一个渺小的 _（出色的）_ 人类作答。

_（“Castiel？听起来太古怪了。我就叫你Cas吧。”）_

XVI.

_星星之凝视，如时光旅行_ _。_

_——无名氏_

 

“好了，祝您旅途愉快。”

那位女士隔着玻璃热情地向他微笑，声音自小小的圆形扬声器中淌出。Sam迅速地把背包换到另一只肩膀上，在玻璃下方取他的票。“多谢。”他说，礼貌地一笑，然后离开了售票处。

纽约。

真正的纽约。

Sam记得他初次踏进中央车站的那一天。那时候他的鞋子要小些，头发也更短。肩膀上总搭着一条手臂。袖子是皮质的，格子衬衫从袖口探出了头。 _赞啊。_ 他听见Dean这么喃喃自语，拍了拍他，然后抽身去和他们的父亲交谈。Harlem线路上发生了好几起诡异的死亡事件。四只惹是生非的Wendigo沿线散布——把地铁当成了临时猎场。没有参观的时间了。从来也没有过，Sam想。

Jess和她的家人一起出城过春假了，他的几个朋友也是。Sam有几个选择：回家和一个可能因为他有胆逃家上大学而恨死他的兄弟——一个必然会出于同样理由恨死他的父亲——一起度过美好的两周，或者独自旅行。这用不着考虑太久。

这是他第一次以游客的角度打量中央车站，双眼流连于建筑之美而非潜藏的怪物。音响中正播放着一首老歌（The Temptations？可能吧）。他从前没有注意到，无论他身在何处，空气中都充斥着嗡嗡低鸣的人声以及鞋底踩踏地板的啪嗒声。哪里都是人。（讽刺的是，Sam仍然孤身一人。）

他正走过广阔的大理石地面找坐的地方，突然发现一位老人站在售票处的几里开外，正处在人潮的中心。他身着礼服衬衣，吊带裤和领结，长裤皱皱巴巴，看起来有些年头了。他手里拿着一张小照片，已经褪了色，因年岁之久泛着墨乌。他反复将照片与头顶上的什么对比，失望无声地写在脸上。

“需要帮助吗，先生？”离他足够近的时候Sam下定决心开了口。老人望向他，惊讶，但并无不快。

“没事的孩子，没什么。”他的嘴唇弯出一个快活的笑容，Sam觉得开心了少许。“这儿显然和从前不一样了。”

老人把相片递给了Sam。他没接，仅仅去端详那束透过玻璃窗聚焦的明亮阳光斜斜地倾泻至地板上。这是一副天国般的景象，仿佛时刻将有生着绝美双翼的人形于温暖的光之轨道中降临，身负神圣启示。Sam看见了相片一角上浅浅的潦草字迹，1921。

“阳光不再从窗户涌进来了。车站周围的建筑都太高了。”Sam解释。“我很抱歉。”

老人瞧了瞧他，玩笑般地以手肘捅了捅Sam的身侧。“又不是你的错，你干嘛道歉呢？”

Sam轻声笑了。“我是Sam。”他说，伸出一只手。

老人精神十足地一笑。“Marty，”他回答道，但没有回握Sam的手。

“Marty DuPont。”

Sam不自在地抿紧了唇，尴尬地让手落了下来。

“好了，Sam，”Marty说，调整着他的领结。“我猜你的火车出发前还有些空闲时间要打发？”

Marty开始往前走，而Sam花了五秒钟来判断跟上他是否是一个明智的选择。陌生人，看似独自行动，也许是个完全可行的诡计。可能会有危险。可能会是个潜在威胁。

“实话说，很有时间。”

_你现在是个游客_ ，他告诉自己。

 

他们仰头去看大厅天顶，整个穹顶都漆为了一种偏绿的柔和蓝色，互相联结、代表星座的闪烁星星漆为了明亮的金色，缀满了背景。几扇窗户透进的阳光向这幅巨大的画作投去白色的涡旋光芒，它们看上去仿若星系——一个令人愉悦的巧合。不知怎的，天顶上的这幅画有些像是放反了，尽管并不明显。车站天顶上所见的夜空是以神的视角摆置的，当上帝创造宇宙，捏出它的存在时，眼见的便是这样的夜空。Cornelius Vanderbilt，指导中央车站建筑的美国工业家与慈善家，称此为一刻意的设计，为的是让人类得以体会成为更伟大的存在的感觉。Marty称这借口滑稽可笑，视线仍流连于绘成巨蟹座、双子座与金牛座的线条。一个听着好听的借口，他这么告诉Sam。Sam耸了耸肩，从眼角向Marty投去一瞥。 _先生，Vanderbilt是个很出色_ _的人。_

_DuPont_ _。那个古老的法籍美裔家族，对吗？_ Sam问，然后把叉子捅进他的一堆绿叶蔬菜里，咬了一大口。他们正坐在挤在车站的众多走道间的一家安静的小咖啡厅里。 _你怎么知道的？_ Marty好奇地问（他不饿）。Sam没告诉他，在德拉瓦，他的一个后辈试图把Dean的脑袋扭下来。Marty问为何向Sam这样的一个年轻人独自旅行（ _我的朋友们都没空_ ），他在斯坦福学什么（ _法律_ ），他有没有一位“姑娘”（ _她叫Jess_ ），还有他对一位老人家撒谎是否感觉良好（ _没有啦，真的，她不是我编出来的_ ）。Marty大笑。 _你呢，先生_ ，Sam谨慎地问， _你怎么在这儿呢？_ Marty的微笑变了——更柔和，更微弱，更忧伤。 _我的妻子。_ Sam把他的银餐具放到了盘子上。 _我很抱歉。_ Marty只是轻轻一笑，摇了摇头。 _有什么告诉我，你长时间地背负着你不应负的谴责。_

Marty去了一趟洗手间回来后，双眼里闪烁着胜利的光芒。 _猜猜我们接下来要去哪？_ Marty兴高采烈，眼中焕发过节般的喜悦，而Sam对其热情仅回以好奇的一瞥及满满一口未吃完的沙拉。 _去爬蒂芬妮钟楼，孩子！_ Sam有些敷衍地点头回应。

那是垂直的一段爬梯，Marty比Sam要领先几级。他们抵达了通道所在的顶层阶梯，无声的惊叹令他在饱览他眼前一切的构造时下颌微张。灯光昏暗的房间被一座置于其心脏位置的金色装置所占据，大小各异的齿轮相互契合，不断移动，滴答作响的各个组件连为连续的锯齿线条。一道灰蒙蒙的阳光穿过高耸钟面的彩色玻璃。指针看似静止，往木地板投去淡淡的阴影，直到其突兀地跃过一分钟的一格，告诉你那些秒数已滴答流去。 _你真的把我们弄上这儿来了，_ Sam一根手指抵着蒂芬妮玻璃，赞叹地低语。 _我拉了点关系，_ Marty微笑着说。Sam小心翼翼地把弄着把手，一叶彩色玻璃旋转着敞开，展露出公园大道上列队的车辆。俯瞰之下，出租车熟悉的黄色所占的优势地位甚至比平时更明显。 _太棒了，_ Sam微笑了， _我可以理解为什么人们会希望永远留在这里。_

_人们想要留下，是因为有什么将他们引回此处，_ Marty说。

_有时候人们只是必须放手，_ Sam回答。

（ **“DEAN!”** ）

( **“** **别动我弟弟，你这个狗娘养的！”** )

_还有些时候，_ Marty说，注视Sam的神色仿佛他言外之意远深于此， _他们只是需要坚持。_

 

距离Sam的火车离站还有二十分钟，但Marty坚持他不能错过清单上的最后一项。

Marty双手合十作祈求状。“就满足一下老人家吧。”

Sam心软了，微笑着摇了头。“好吧。快点。”

他们匆匆步行过渐多的人群、繁忙的过道与不计其数的拐角。Marty解释说他们要去回音廊，就在站里，那里精妙的建筑构造和流畅无损的音效使人们可以在二十英尺外对话。“她爱死这里了，”Marty感怀。他记得他就是这么向他妻子求婚的。

他们来到了一个四条通道的汇合点，天顶上渐变的平铺方块尖端逐渐变细，垂下四角，与作为建筑支撑的四条高柱融会，格外引人注目。

Sam站进一个角落，Marty走向他对角的那一个。据Marty说，声波会撞击墙面，如过山车驶过一个巨环那样沿穹顶走行，最终抵达另一端。他踱着步，双手耐心地揣在裤裤兜里，终于听见了响亮清晰的声音。

“你该剪头发了，孩子。”

“你也该换个新领结了，”Sam咧嘴一笑，“太不可思议了。”

“我就说这趟值得来。”Sam听得出他声音中的得意。

“没错，你说过。”

“Sam。”

Sam抿住嘴唇。“先生？”

“这个对话结束后，我就会离开，我说的对吗？”

“先生，我们就聊会天吧。”

“Sam。”

“Marty，拜托。”

“Sam。”Sam想不通Marty为什么失望。Sam不希望他失望。

“你不是真的来度假的。”

“瞧——”

他听见一声轻笑。

“打开你的右手，”他温和地说，就像他早就懂了他要说什么。

Sam抿紧双唇，不太情愿地在口袋里攥紧拳头，抽出了手。他摊开手指，露出一张与Sam刚见到Marty时他手上那张相似的一张泛着墨乌的相片。他的这张折叠成了一个小方块。

“这张照片是车站建成的第一天拍摄的。”

Sam点头。“我知道。是你拍的。”

“我该谢谢你替我保管着它。”在短暂的一刻沉默后Marty再度开口。“你来这里是为了一件事。你必须完成它。”

Sam摇头，尽管知道老人看不见他。“我很抱歉。”

“你查过了，Sam。”Marty说，“像你这样的人——我知道你会调查。”

“是的，先生。”

“那么，”他的声音中有一丝揶揄，“你对我的一生有什么看法？”

Sam将视线向上投去。“你过了很好的一生，先生。”

“你相信我同样会有好的来世？”

“那就只有你才能知道了。”

随之而来的是沉默。Sam等待着。

“你认为——”一分犹豫——随后Marty再次开口。“你觉得我会在上面找到Sophia吗？”他问得那样轻；听在Sam的耳中仿佛祈求。

Sam抿紧双唇，眼神柔和。“我不知道。但我相信你在这儿是找不到她的。”

“那么，我恳求你，”Marty请求。

“烧了那张照片。”

“好的，先生，”Sam呼出一口气。“只是想让你知道，”

“天顶上的那幅画没那么坏。”

Marty——Cornelius——放声大笑。

“同样的——我也只是想让你知道。”

Sam的拇指悬在打火机的转轮上。

他几乎听得见他在微笑。

“你不必担负孤独一人的悲伤，我的孩子。”

（每隔两个月，Sam抛下他一针一线为自己修补起的现在，重返他终生熟知的过去。他猎魔，去很远的地方，在他永远不会被居于他的现在的人看见的地方。或许是为了帮助人们。或许为了缅怀他离开的那个家。但大多时候，他想象自己在经典摇滚乐轰鸣的背景中独自猎魔，一箱子的旧磁带在副驾座位下窸窣作响，一个频频走调的声音随之哼唱。）

 

XVII.

Sam离开车站，登上返回加利福尼亚的大巴后（一段枯燥无味的漫长旅途，但他必须忍受），他把弄着他的手机，拇指反复地悬于呼叫按钮之上。他的这位联系人资料匮乏，有的仅仅是一个号码和名字：D。他呼出一口气，连月以来数不尽的不安与恐惧于他唇上颤动，呼之欲出；寥寥数秒之间，他极度聚精会神。

他紧闭双眼，当它们再度张开时，屏幕上已有一条讯息闪烁。

_呼叫中…_

_呼叫中…_

_已接通。_

**_……Sam？_ **

Sam把手机放到耳边。

“嘿，Dean。”

 

XVIII．

“好久不见。”

XIV．

_经过了那样多的交谈，他仍然不愿回去。你那男孩很固执。_

_重点不是让Sam回到Dean身边。_ 隔着数十个界层，Castiel遥望着Sam Winchester。 _他只是看起来太孤独了，_ 他说。 _他需要一个人。_

他转向他的兄弟。 _谢谢你为我这么做，Balthazar。_

Balthazar明快地闪烁着，Cornelius Vanderbilt脆弱的残灰崩塌融回他明亮发光的形体当中。

_你是我的兄弟。我当然会帮你。_

Castiel的星体歉疚地低鸣。 _我宁愿牺牲我自己的星星到下面去。如果我能感觉比现在要好一些——我觉得我待你不公。_

_他显然对你意义非凡，Winchester兄弟俩都是。固执的小家伙们。_

Castiel注视着他的星星之一演变为超新星，光芒之亮在短暂的一瞬间超越了整个银河系。（最近这件事发生得愈加频繁。Castiel选择忽略它。）

_人类是脆弱的，Balthazar。他们的缺陷不计其数，他们的目标茫然未知，他们的选择蒙满疑问。他们的存在处处瑕疵，但与他们居住的宇宙相比那么渺小的他们——他们会奋斗。_

_如此奋力。_

_Sam_ _和Dean——他们最为奋力。_

Castiel继续注视着。

_在他们身上，我看到了人类所能呈现的最为纯洁，最为正直的缺憾。_

 

_你如大地般广袤，令我深爱。_

_你的草场广如行星，_

_我不拥有别的星辰。宇宙无数_

_你我如一。_

_——Pablo Neruda_

 

XX.

“没想到你是会跨文化的那种人。”

在东京的心脏地带，一个小男孩靠近了另一个小男孩。在穿梭城市的风的拉扯下，他们的小身体彼此碰撞。在他们坐着的屋顶边缘，风要更强，这个高悬于人群之上的危险位置容许他们鸟瞰一切。

“今天我学到了一个新的日语单词，”坐着的男孩说，并未转向他的同伴。“Kintsukuroi。以金修缮。陶器打破后，有时人们会用金或银漆来修补它。”

“象征了破碎也是美丽的。”他满怀喜爱地笑了。“难道这些不美妙吗？他们的语言和想法。一切都是。”

男孩在另一个男孩身旁坐下。“你为什么在这里，Cas？”

他转头。“你是指什么？”

“他在世界的另一头。”

“人类不只是他，Gabriel，”Castiel以稚嫩的双唇与单薄的声线作答，视线掷往远方，折向另一座拔地而起的摩天大厦。“我守望人类。所有人类。”

“没错，”Gabriel以陈述事实的语气道。“直到Dean Winchester诞生。”

红灯亮起，车辆停止了，人行道上涌过一群又一群的行人，仿若无止无休。标画出三条岔路口的横线白漆消匿于接踵而来的皮鞋与凉鞋下。观望人们以Castiel这样的生命永不可能的方式填充空间始终使他困惑。无人可填充宇宙的虚空。

“你的星体们爆炸得频繁多了。”

“没什么的。”

“你骗不了我。这些都是我教你的。”

“这些都是 _我的_ 选择——”

“只是因为你能以自己的方式做这些事情，”Gabriel的措辞如此严厉，甚至瓦解了Castiel已到舌尖的不服之词。“并不意味着你能够随心所欲。”

Castiel垂下双眼望向双手，蹙起眉头。“你就这么做过。”

Gabriel大笑，笑声刺出些许苦涩。“那么瞧瞧我的下场。”

Castiel没有抬起头。“Gabriel。你找到了你的幸福。”

“你爱她。第三界层的那个女孩子。”

怀念在Gabriel年幼的双眼中涌起，一个属于成人的追忆往昔的微笑令其微眯。

“她教了我关于穿越界层、宇宙和其间万物的一切，还有其余种种。”Gabriel说，微微笑着。“我从未成功以戏剧性打动她。天降怒火，夺权之战——简直为她做尽了疯狂的事情。我又能怎么样？那位小姐就想看这些。”

Castiel记得环绕的火焰，以宇宙之名的黑暗与狂暴——还有倒在她脚边的那个人，所有纯净灵魂的化身，平息了她的怒火。他记得聆听过敬畏的屏息下那些崇敬的话语——Shiva与Kali，夫与妻。

“对我们的兄弟姐妹来说，是多大的一桩丑闻，”Gabriel笑了，还是那样苦涩的笑，仿佛是看透了Castiel的纷杂思绪。“像我们这样的存在，去和第三界层的存在玩过家家。一有机会他们就惩罚了我。”

Castiel还记得。燃烧成炭的天体。Gabriel的火焰广度减为原来的一半。他还记得。他是照顾他，为他疗伤的那一个。

“她呢？”Castiel问。

Gabriel在回答前沉默了很长一段时间。“一个破碎的承诺。”

随后他转向Castiel。“想过我一开始为什么要教你降落下界吗？”

Castiel仅轻轻摇头，目光探询。

“你看着Dean Winchester的眼神，”Gabriel说，“就和我看着她的一样。”

无言的一刻踱过，引擎的轰鸣与絮谈声的骤起令他们想起自己身在何处，人行路灯上闪现出一个行走的人形，很快人行道再次挤满了行人。

“你后悔过吗？”Castiel静静地问，“Michael和其他人发现的时候？”

Gabriel的视线停留于马路上同时放声大笑的两个少年。“没有。”

他的兄弟转向他，眼神中充斥着疑问。

“你会吗？”

Castiel记起了明亮的眼睛，染着雀斑的双颊，甚至比Kali持有的任何火焰都燃得更猛烈的决心。一个比他在故乡的黑暗中可见的任何事物都更为闪耀的灵魂。一颗由道道金漆艰难地拼凑完整的心。

Castiel望着车辆再次发动，在人们站在路边时涌入道路。

“永不。”

 

XXI．

_我们天空中最明亮的星团_

_亦是_

_最快消匿的_

 

 

 

_——Luca Nino Antonuci_

“我没事。”

“Castiel——”

“Anna，我说了我没事。”他的声调烦躁起来，但立即感到了懊悔。他随之阖上双眼，轻声叹息。这具躯体沉甸甸的，盛满痛苦，疲惫不堪。“拜托。别担心我。”

Anna是个黑发棕眼的女人，衰老的先兆潜于眼周嘴角，细纹布经皮肤。她挨着他，在寒碜小桌旁的那张椅子上安顿下来。“多少个了？”

“这个人，他是第二十个吗？”她静静地问。“第三十个？可能是第四十个了？”

Castiel脑袋深陷进枕头，视线固执地聚焦于天花板的颗粒质地。

Anna将头偏向一侧，试图捕捉他的目光。“你失去了多少颗星星？”

“那你呢？”Castiel反问，仍旧僵硬地回避着视线。

Anna往后靠了靠，柔软的手指相互交叉，置于膝上。“只有这一颗。这是我的第一次。”

“你下来做什么？”

Anna看向Castiel，仿佛这再明显不过。“因为你。”

Castiel闭上眼睛，心烦意乱，紧抿双唇。“我不能抛弃他啊，Anna。”他几近耳语，紧绷的声音令听者苦痛。“Dean有一颗善良的心。”

“假若他有一颗善良的心，那么无论它被打破多少次，也仍善良如初。”Anna告诉他，眼神柔和。“我不能让你为一个人类害死自己。”

Castiel由气促间挤出词句：“我还好。”

“一个晚期肺癌的男人。”Anna说，松开双手比向他虚弱地覆着医院被单的躯体。“有那么多的人，你选择了濒死的一个。不过这由不得你选择。你那衰亡的星体只能支撑起这点成形的力量了。Harold Fitzgerald正在死去， _你也是_ 。”

“但你可以阻止这一切，Castiel，”Anna坚决地说，牢牢紧握他的手。“拜托了。”

“我恳求你，兄弟。”

_（“来啊，弟弟。”）_

“回家吧。”

_（“我们回家。”）_

_（“Anna，我们迷路了，” **一声抽泣。** “我们迷路了！”“嘘。” **安抚的声音。** “我们跟丢了所有人——” **创世——宇宙折叠，发光，延展。** “我会照顾你的。” **一簇年幼的，光芒焕新的星星。‘这是Castiel。’** “别哭。”“但我们迷路了，Anna。” **‘这是你的弟弟。’** ）_

存在如他们不懂得哭泣。

**（照顾好他。）**

但Anna靠近了。他火红炽热的姊妹。

_（“只要我们还有彼此，我们永远都不会迷路。”）_

“回到我身边吧，弟弟。”

Castiel强忍泪水，任其溢满眼眶模糊了视线。他压抑住喉头上涌的梗阻感，将其咽下。

“好。”他勉强说道，嗓音嘶哑。他抵抗着疼痛，更有力地重复了一次，好似只为说服自己。“好。”

“就让我道个别吧。”

Anna微微点头。“我先回避了。”

Dean半个多小时后才到。Castiel等待的那声敲门声回荡于他的病房中，有些模糊了。他抬起头，虚弱地强撑自己坐起来，忧伤的双眼投往一张熟稔的脸孔将会出现的方向。他终于喊出了“请进”，即便由他自己听来那声音也微不可闻。

Dean打开了门。他穿着他的FBI制服。

“Fitzgerald先生？”

Castiel点头，任由自己沉默下去，好省些气力来呼吸。

Dean看着他，短暂地思索了片刻，才决定他要先用FBI警探的身份。“我是——” _Ian Anderson。_

“——Ian Anderson探员，FBI。”他伸手从外套口袋里掏出警徽，在Castiel面前晃了一下。“我是来问几个关于你的兄弟Don的死亡的问题的。”

Dean继续提问，Castiel的一部分机械地回答他，另一部分则温和地留意着在他锐利的双眼前，Ian Anderson的种种个性是如何逐渐展露的。有时他亦抛开那些完美塑造出的人格特征，转而拣出从伪装后漏出的，属于Dean自己的点滴本质。Dean孑然一身，继续着他并无义务坚持的这门工作，狩猎着怪物。 _你为什么要这样？为什么那么坚定不移？_ 他已注视了Dean那样漫长的时间，然而，他仍读不懂他。 _这份担子为何值得背负？_ Castiel并未留意到逸出唇间的一声轻叹。

Dean由他手上的那份文件中抬起头来。“我们很快就结束了，别担心。”他保证，迅速给了他一个宽慰的微笑，这一切仿佛都是循着既定程序。

Castiel停歇了一秒，好好地深吸一口气——病房颇为闷热，他的肺气肿又相当严重——嘶哑地问。“还有什么问题吗，Anderson探员？”

Dean顿了一会儿，细细思度。“没有了。我想我需要的都有了。”

_呼吸——_ “那么我能问你一个问题吗？”

Dean猝不及防。“当然了，如果我能回答的话。”

Castiel瞧向他，侧过头颅，头发摩擦枕头的声音在耳边清晰作响。“你会对一个再也见不到的人说什么？”

Dean的眼神柔和下来，仿佛明了Castiel指的是什么——事实恰恰相反——仿佛他所指的就只是晚期肿瘤。Castiel不在乎晚期肿瘤。这对他毫不重要，仅仅是他所将做的事情的一个隐喻，别无他意。 _别看着那晚期肿瘤，看着 **我** ——_

“告别。”他告诉他。他是认真的。

不知怎的，这听起来并没有那么机械。Castiel移向他最后一桩任务。

“你有兄弟吗？”

Dean停顿了一会儿。“没错。”

“去找他。”Castiel告诉他。Dean想也没想地将之与“这是一个刚刚失去兄弟的人所能告诉你的”联系在一起，因为这样他所说的话才解释的通。因为，一个陌生人怎么可能知道他有多想敲响Sam宿舍的门？一个陌生人不可能估量得到他孤独得有多痛苦。

“坚持住，Harold。”Dean柔声道，随之点头告别，转身离开。

Dean几乎能感觉到那人的微笑。

“再见，Dean。”

他迅速回过身，迈出的一步尚未落下——双眼大睁，下颌紧绷，时间的持续流动几乎像是被拆解为了迟缓的蠕爬。Harold Fitzgerald的眼睛已经合上，蓝色警报尖叫着冲涌入Dean的耳朵，如同一只Wendigo燃为火红。医护人员涌进病房，忙乱地拍打他的肩膀，将他往地砖上踉跄推去——时间一跃回归正常，他被推进了走廊里。

（ _宣布吧。_ ）

他吸气，呼气；Ian Anderson在Dean的表皮下崩塌、瓦解。

（ _死亡时间：0900。_ ）

Dean从未找到过今天之前Harold Fitzgerald的任何记录。

他靠向墙壁，烦躁不安，手指摩挲着颏下的短胡茬。他的心上盛满责任那渐沉的压力，它们层层堆叠如一根摇摇欲坠的图腾柱。他感到胸口一阵紧压，头脑中的种种思绪逃出原有的区域，交织纵横；被害者研究，传说，Bobby的调查，紧急联络电话，遥远的记忆，案件，他自己的追捕计划，太多了——

Dean闭上眼睛，紧箍头部。

就是——太—— _多_ ——了。

去找他。

第二天，他面对Sam，他站在他面前，一手揽着女友。

“老爸去猎魔了，好几天都没回家。”

但更重要的，是尾随其后出口的句子。

“我一个人做不到。”

（远在天上，穿越大气层，穿越这完全迥异的世界——一颗星星终于落了泪。）

 

XXII.

Castiel下去时并不总是人类。

在他第十六次下去时（Marion Lopez，一个五岁女孩，被Winchester一家从一巢狼人中救了出来），他意识到肉体形态是要付出代价的。一个人形，就有数个天体要被牺牲。但最主要的还是那些限制。适当的距离。可接受范围内的注视时间。社交礼节。大多数时候，他能够要求自己按部就班演得合乎人格；他保持他的距离，在Dean敲开门时布好伪装，表现出惊恐和虚假的陌生感。然而时不时的，Dean的微笑太过令人屏息，触摸他的皮肤的渴望太过难抑。有时他以紧握的拳头和咬紧的牙关抑止这些。当他不这么做的时候，Castiel牺牲一颗星星，成为更自由的事物。

Castiel下去的时候并不总是人类。

有时他是亚拉巴马某个小镇的一阵微风，当Dean将脸埋入双手，挣扎着摆脱情绪时越过安全距离，安抚地沿着他的脊背线条伸展自己。有时他是某个晴朗星期四的温暖阳光，吻过Dean的脸庞并留下余温，让条条框框都见鬼去吧。有时他是屈腰于Dean的足边的一叶青草，因为这个男人认为自己一文不值，而天上的某个存在却相信他值得他所牺牲的每一颗星星。

_我下去的时候并不总是人类。_

_而这能让所有事情没那么糟糕？_

Castiel守住他苦涩的沉默。面对他最年长的几位兄长，他只说得出这么多。Michael，Raphael，Lucifer还有Gabriel是长老中最古老的，他们的行星与天体延展得最为广阔。人类用望远镜和天文台观测到的大部分都是Raphael的细微闪光。地球的卫星月球上半数的陨石坑（洪堡，阿里斯塔克斯，莫雷图斯，斯托福乐）都是Gabriel的碎片造成的。人类视作古时银河系发生的末日般的碰撞是因为Michael和Lucifer为了爹地更爱谁而争论不休。反驳他们是不明智的，Castiel知道。

他最后一次下去已是数年之前，Castiel在那之后再也不一样了。

_停止这一切，_ Raphael冷冷地说，即使这话指涉模糊，Castiel知道他们所说的是什么。

_你还希望我怎么样？我已经照你们的希望做了。我在这里了。_

_你觉得这合适吗？_ Raphael厉责。 _忽视你的兄弟姐妹、你应担的责任？你觉得我们会容许这样的生活吗？_

Castiel的回应仅是一句低语。

_在这上面我仅仅是存在着罢了，兄弟，你知道的。我不可能过活。_

_太丢脸了，_ Raphael咆哮道。 _你是个耻辱——_

_关爱天父的创造怎么是个耻辱呢？_ Castiel问，天体怒火翻滚。 _如果你能不再死盯着我们一族的至高无上，你就能看到他们任何一个的蜉蝣一生都比我们所有的永恒累加起来要更好——他们是天父手中诞生的最美好的事物；他们要更出色，并且会愈加出色——_

_安静，Castiel，_ Michael沉静地说。Castiel感到他的愤怒如潮水般退去，恐惧的藤蔓取而代之悄然伸展。

_Michael_ _，_ Gabriel开口，嗓音严肃。

_你知道你对此无权发话，_ Raphael厉声打断，Gabriel别无选择，只能忿忿收回了话语。

Lucifer带着显而易见的责备发声： _为了这些无关紧要的小东西去死——_

_你敢这么说。_ 这些词句咆哮冲出，即便是Castiel自己也吃了一惊。 _Dean不是无关紧要的，他不是无用的废物，我绝不许你——_

这就像是他是Abbot Cosby的那一次，他是一个女猎人，两年前在密尔沃基，威斯康星与Sam和Dean相遇。他们都在追猎一只离巢的吸血鬼时被攻击了。它直扑向Castiel，肩头深深撞进他的躯干，这是他第一次体会到的真切的，无法呼吸的感觉——此时此刻，就是 _这样_ 的感觉。一股难忍的钝痛啮食着他的核心，令人麻痹的恐惧或疼痛扩向他的全身，使其僵冷。他区分不出是哪种。它属于Michael了，Castiel那明亮的，搏动着的蓝色核心，曾经栖居于他体内、同他密不可分的核心。Dean最喜欢的星星。

_你不能再取实质形态了。_

Anna在那儿，就在他身旁，声音歉疚而宽慰；Castiel转向Gabriel，绝望、无助，但他能听到的，仅仅是听上去模糊的像是 _我很抱歉，Cas_ 之类的什么。

Castiel失去了他的荣光。

（在下面，Dean抡起一根撬棍，砸毁了Impala，呼吸自唇间狂躁地逸出，融着难抑的低号。）

（今天，有很多东西失去了。）

 

XXIII.

_天色已黯_

_我已疲倦。_

_我爱你，一如既往。_

_别在乎时间。_

_——Andrey Niffenegger_

 

有的时候，当他的内心疲乏不堪，或当噩梦怜悯他的崩垮而退却，Dean会做梦。

有的时候，他梦见完美的幻象：完美的妻子，完美的孩子，完美的房屋，完美的生活。下个月他的父亲将带母亲环游埃及。Sam刚从法学院毕业，距离Dean自己取得学位的地方仅有半小时车程。明天他们将全家去Tesburg湖钓鱼。Sam的枕头底下藏着一个小小的天鹅绒盒子。

大多数时候，他梦见母亲。只有她。没有大火，没有浓烟，没有他们的屋子倒塌后飞溅的余烬。

只有她。

然而这一次，Dean走过沙滩上的小丘，夜空笼罩在深深暗色、几丛若隐若现的云、以及细小光点中。他在干燥的细沙中跋涉，每一步鞋底都在海岸上印下足迹。他望向天空估计时间，眼睛因那拨弄他的头发、鼓起他的皮夹克的寒风眯起。当他回望，他发现走来的这一路洒满了星星。他凝视着，心生困惑，明亮的、闪闪发光的小东西沿着沙中那道痕迹四处散落。他慢慢走着。

_（“就是这儿了？”“没错，帕洛马天文台。”“老兄，像个超大个的R2-D2。”）_

有一颗很大的星星，一颗假若他捧起，将完美地掬在他手中的星星。

有一颗小星星，细弱如针尖的一点光芒，几近被沙覆盖淹没。

_（“实话说，我还是觉得我们在浪费时间。”“Dean，恶魔在依照星座的图形行动。你不觉得，我们有可能， **就只是有可能** ，由此得到一点情报吗？”Sam生气了，Dean很轻易地看了出来。）_

在白光的海洋中，一颗蓝色鹤立鸡群。Dean瞥见了它，转身去寻找它，感觉到步伐趋渐急促。

_（Dean的眼神软化了。“老弟，冷静点，好吧。”“不，Dean！”他听见一声低吼撕破空气，几乎也撕开了他。“该死的，别这样。”他摇着头，好似下定了决心，却同时破碎不堪、伤痕累累。“只剩几个月了，别这样。”）_

Dean单膝跪下，对那掬于两道沙脊间的宁静蔚蓝轻轻笑着。那么熟悉，那么令人喜爱。是他最爱的那颗星星，栖在一圈圈齿状的沙中。这让他是如此—— _开心_ 。

_（他们攀上一小段陡梯，正对一扇罩着奶色威尼斯门帘的玻璃门。Dean长呼一口气，抛下刚刚过去的那段对话。）_

_（Dean伸手去按门铃。）_

Dean伸手去够那颗星星。

_（“晚上好，先生。我是Malone探员，这位是Ferguson探员。我们是FBI的，想来咨询些问题。”Dean等待着回应，却在面前的那张脸孔上寻着了熟悉。这张脸年长了一些，细纹和胡茬勾出脸孔轮廓，但仍强烈地唤醒了回忆。不可能辨错的那双蓝眼睛透过门帘望向他。）_

_（门打开了。“你好，Dean。”Dean发誓，他看到了一个怀念的笑容在展开。）_

_（Dean感觉到他的下颌一松。他的嗓音听着粗粝沙哑，但唇角下意识的一个微笑透出了它的柔软。“嘿，Cas。”）_

一个小男孩，和他最爱的星星。

那么久，那么久了。

 

XXIV．

_他不曾打碎我的心。_

_他仅变它为指南针，_

_永远领我回他身旁。_

_——Clementine von Radis_

 

“这是Sam，”Dean说，嗓音嘶哑。“我的弟弟。”

Castiel点了一下头，微微笑着。“你好，Sam。”

“很高兴认识你。”Sam礼貌地说，与他一头乱发，夹克里穿着连帽衫的时候大不一样了；重负仍深深隐藏在他的双眼之后。尽管，这是另一种重负了。那样沉重，以至于它附着上他的肌肉组织，攀上他肩膀的线条。阿特拉斯和他的肩上重担。

“呃，Sam，”Dean不易察觉地咳嗽了一下，视线不安地投向他的弟弟。“你能去拿一下我们车里的文件吗？”

“当然了。”Sam几乎是脱口而出。这是演给他看的。Castiel总能轻而易举地看穿一个Winchester的借口，无论它编造得有多好，这是一个遗憾。

他们都等待着，直到Sam已经远离他们的视野。Dean已经张开口，预备抬起手，不可置信地抚过头发，这时候Castiel走近了，蓬乱的发，干裂的唇，蓝色眼睛。距离如此之近，看得如此真切。

“很久不见了，”Cas说，Dean听见了他声音中的渴望。

“是啊，”Dean几近嘶声，发声极其困难。

他咳嗽。“那么，”他继续说，更轻快，更有力了。“天文学家，对吧？”Dean笑了一声。“我猜也是。”

“你呢，FBI探员。”Castiel微笑了。“希望是个称职的。若是具备对后坐力物理机制的充沛学识，就更好了。”

Dean咧开嘴笑，已经在脑中重温起牛顿三定律。“别担心，我还记得呢。”

一切都陷入了不同寻常的舒适的沉默。Dean贪婪地争分夺秒，研习着Castiel肤上的纹路、轮廓同形态，自它们他能追溯起一个年轻时的他。他仍能轻松地想象他在高中教室里，抱着一叠书，临时充数的靶板攥在一只手里。

这是一种好的沉默。Dean下了结论。

Castiel轻快地打破了沉默。

“那么，”他说，愉悦地微笑，“有什么能为你效劳？”

Dean听见玻璃门开了又合——一个Sam察觉了话题已转离了私人方面而返回的提示。

“我想你能先，”Dean拿起来Sam伸手递出的文件夹，把照片放到了最近的一张桌子上，

“跟我们讲讲星星吧。”

 

XXV.

“这么说，”Sam说，一边打开了手提电脑，“Cas。”

Dean努力忍住了一个白眼，那是Sam才干的事儿。“他是个老熟人。”

“给个时间背景吧老兄，我需要联想一下。”Sam确实轻轻笑了，笑声听起来令人精神焕发。

“大概是九年前了，”Dean把他的野营包塞到床底下，决定开口。他一屁股坐到床上，感受这周破旧旅馆的床是否适合睡眠。

他没有对Sam正有所期待地、固执地死盯着他的事实作出反应。

Dean决定没有什么能挽救他的床垫了，于是认输地靠到了床头板上。他感觉到双手困窘而发痒，好似他的肢体正尝试着找点事干。他抓起了系在腰带上的枪，开始拆解。

“你们之间发生过什么。”

杂志从Dean的手中悄然滑脱，让他一阵结巴。“什么——才没有。”

Sam瞧起来胜券在握。“就是有。”

Dean匆忙辩护自己，直想给自己一拳。“我们当了一天同学——”

“你的约会时长平均持续多久？”

Dean什么也没说，继续拆装。整整十分钟后他才开口，声线下颤抖清晰可闻。

Dean把滚筒卡进槽中。“你知道Cas是男的吧。”

Sam仅仅是耸耸肩。

“我知道。”

Dean抿紧嘴唇，点了一下头，他们达成了某种共识。

Sam说，浅浅微笑：

“都给我讲讲吧。”

 

XXVI.

_Dean_ _，我们要谈一谈_

**_5_ ** **_点来_ **

Sam半夜起身，失眠的巨浪击中他，如翻腾大海拍击海岸。

他左边的床空空如也，Imapala不知所踪。

 

XXVII.

Dean踏进办公室，压住一声笑。

“说真的？

Cas一言不发，仅仅是微笑着。一张纸粘在了墙上。他迈出步子，将一把彩弹枪掷往Dean的方向。

“好吧，”Dean说，眼中涌起回忆。“来看看你长进了多少。”

 

XXVII.

Dean觉得那声音响彻整个天文台。

他狐疑地瞧向Cas，对他的微笑和喷溅于靶子正中的鲜艳红色不敢置信。彩弹枪向他递去，好似在说“该你了。”

“你确定你是个天文学家吗？”

Cas明亮地向他一笑。“你确定你是个FBI吗？”

这让Dean停了下来，但他在Cas脸上所见到的只是温和的，别无他意的探询表情。“联邦调查局探员一般不会问到关于星星的事情。”

“作为一位联邦调查局探员，”Dean说，得意洋洋，同时拿起彩弹枪准备射击。“我没有必要回答这个问题。”

**砰。** 正中靶心。

Cas温暖地微笑了。“Dean，你很出色。一如既往。”

Dean停顿了一秒钟，手中旋转着枪，以轻松又精准的姿态专业地把玩着它。他走向Cas对面的椅子。

“嘿，”他说，声音中疑惑和紧绷揉作一团。“我能问个问题吗？”

Cas瞧起来对那个问题一清二楚。“当然可以。”

有那么多的问题要问，一波又一波的事情想要澄清，但他把它们都推了回去，将九年来一直埋于心中的那一个问题带上前来。

Dean把彩弹枪放到Cas的桌面上。“第二天，你没回来。”

Cas的眼神变柔和了。“是的，我还记得。”

Dean试图微笑。“我想知道为什么。”

Cas的双唇抿成一条细线，神色固执却又似出了神。“我只是来不了。我很抱歉，Dean。”

Dean像被巨大的什么击中了，又一次的，他试图稳住脚跟。“好吧，”他说，或者说是脱口而出，眨着眼睛。“没问题的，我知道。了解了。”

Cas看似想要压抑住什么。“我能请求一件事情吗，”他说，攥紧手指，他眼中的神色是Dean无法正确解读的。“拜托了？”

Dean感到后颈一股柔和而拜托不去的张力，他没来得及去想 _你指什么。_

Dean探身以自己的唇压上Cas的，没来得及回答 _如你所愿。_

Dean呼吸着Cas身旁的空气，他们倚着桌子边缘，思绪纷乱，没来得及 _说他妈的九年了。_

Dean揪住了深色的乱发，嘴唇沿着Cas的脖颈划下火热的一道痕迹，没来得及低喃 _只剩几个月了。_

Cas挣开了，但把Dean抓得更紧，好似他是一旦松懈就会从指间飞逝的星尘。Dean感觉到，Cas对他头颅的环抱中有数年的渴望，Cas在他头发的抚摸中有数十年的思念，Cas道出他名字的低语中有亿万年的渴求。

Dean自觉在沉溺，在被压往海床，海水的压力挤压着他的胸壁，搏动不止。他看见了海岸上的海星与天穹上的群星。

“Dean，我时间不多了，”Cas细声低语。

Dean苦涩地微笑，将头埋进Cas脖颈的弧度中。“我也是。”

“听我说，”Castiel悄声道，双唇迫切地压紧Dean的耳廓。

“她的名字是Lilith。”

 

XXIX．

_宇宙的完整历史_

_铭刻于我们身体的每个原子_

_每个分子_

_自大爆炸_

_直至今日_

_——Brian Cox_

 

Dean一个激灵挣出了Castiel的怀抱。

“Cas，”他静静道（双眼控诉着背叛，怀疑，和伤害）。“Cas，你是谁？”

“杀了她无济于事。以她之命换你之命。Dean，你懂吗？”Cas伸出一只手——

令人窒息的一股压力迫向Castiel的胸膛，一阵疼痛沿着他的脊背引爆。Dean将他甩向墙壁，胁迫地制住了他，一只手正正按在Cas前胸上。

“你是谁？”Dean静静地要求回答，不再信任他。“告诉我。”

“不行，”Castiel几近恳求，拳头紧握揪着Dean的衬衫前襟。“现在这些都毫无意义Dean，我的时间不多了—— _你_ 的时间不多了——”他试图以手掌覆上Dean的脸。他躲闪开来，仿佛是被烫着了。

“我一点也不在乎。”Dean说，然而他的视线不自觉地四处游离，仿佛他除了背叛一无所见。“你怎么知道这些事情的？你怎么知道我那么多事情？”

Castiel摇着头。“无关紧要——”

然后Dean大叫出声，愤怒，受伤，以及——“告诉我！”

**“** **你不会相信的！”**

Dean被呛了回来，一瞬间他的激愤缩为稍小的一团火球。他的下颌维持着一种僵硬的力度，双眼流露出一种强硬然而征询真相的神色。他保持沉默，而Castiel，在他无限的生命中，第一次在地球上毫无伪装。他只是他，脸庞爬上忧虑的线条 ，胸膛里一捧星星即将燃尽。

他有五分钟。

“如果我告诉你我是天上的星星，”他说，“你会相信我吗？”

“如果我告诉你在过去的数百年里人类的物理学一直处处瑕疵，而我们就活在人们头顶上。流星是我姐妹的泪珠，月表陨石坑是我兄弟的作品。陨石雨是我们以天父之名举办的庆典，极光是天上情侣的舞蹈。如果我告诉你这些，你还会花费你倒计时中的五秒来相信——”Castiel挣扎着继续呼吸——“我这样的东西？”

Castiel痛苦地注视困惑在Dean的眸中涡旋。他感觉到了指间的刺痛；他抿紧嘴唇，短暂地闭上眼睛， _别，_ Castiel说， _坚持五分钟，_

五分钟。

Dean急促地以鼻呼吸。“你在说什么？”

Cas向Dean靠近，但Dean退开了，像是有利刃刺伤了他。“别走过来，”他的声线颤抖。Castiel感觉到他仅剩的星星在萎陷。

“Dean，”Castiel说，竭力抵挡虚弱，

“如果我告诉你星星能够变成人，”

_Maureen Rickman_ _，第一个。_

“如果我告诉你星星会逐一死去，使我变为人类，”

_Carlton Zubrik_ _，第二个。_

“如果我告诉你我曾透过许多人类的双眼来看你，”

_Maria Swanson_ _，第三个。_

“如果我告诉你我曾在麦格雷戈公园和你堆过沙城堡，”

_Bryan Fullerton_ _，第四个。_ （Dean眉间的深纹展开了，随着记忆的浮现，他的动作慢了下来。）

“如果我告诉你我帮你找到过在波特兰旅店失踪的弟弟，”

_Paul Simmons_ _，第十五个。_

“如果我告诉你你救过十七个身份的我，”

_从Jeremias Gilberto，到Marion Lopez。_

“而我以五个人的身份救过你。”

_从Carl Lancet，到Paul Bernard。_

“你会相信我吗？”

Castiel注视着Dean——真正的凝视，仿佛以这人类的双眼，他能将Dean灵魂中剩余的时日拼凑完整。

“如果我告诉你我是你最喜欢的星星；你和你的父亲赏夜空的那个晚上，你指着的那道蓝光。在你们家的后院，火灾的前一天。”

“你会相信我吗？”

Castiel只能看着Dean勉力想弄懂他刚说的事情。握枪的手低垂在一旁。空气急速湍流入鼻腔，双眼不自主地张望，手指困惑地抚着额头。

“这是不是……”Dean断断续续地说，呼吸发紧。“这是不是为什么你从不留下？”

这疑惑长年在Dean的心中闷燃，一度燃为细小火光，答案却在此刻到来，快如飞刀。Castiel仅仅能做到回望他，愧疚难以启齿。

“你从不为我回来，”Dean说，Castiel知道他的思绪何在——大堂里的那一天，他握着彩弹枪，脑中反复背诵牛顿三定律。“这些人——这些人，如果他们都是你的话——这说明你总是离开——”

_“你总是离开，”_ Dean说，一词一字中不可置信紧紧攀附。他感到惊恐正在压榨他的胸膛，空气从他的双肺逃逸——他站不稳了。Cas扶住了他，将他拥入怀中。

Castiel面对着Dean的控诉，准备好迎接那波打击。

“Cas，我是不是——”Dean勉强维持呼吸。“我是不是做错了什么？”

Castiel的痛苦已超出疼痛的任何定义。

“不是，”他低语，“你没有。”

“都不是你的错，千万别认为是你的错。”Castiel从唇间吐出轻诉，由双眼传达哀求与歉意。“我很抱歉。我很抱歉Dean。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我很抱歉。”

Cas的手掌贴着Dean的脸庞，贴着那因苦难及无心之过而伤痕累累的肌肤。强韧得足以承受野火和天外能量的肌肤。

Cas能感到Dean不由自主地于他的触碰中放松，胸膛的起伏逐渐平缓。他与Dean一齐呼吸，呼，吸，呼，吸，缓慢地，轻柔地，引导着Dean仍在挣扎的肺。Dean疲惫地阖上双眼，在眼帘之后的黑暗中，每一感官都被无穷放大。他专注于Cas的触摸，自觉仿佛早已对此熟知，一丝一缕的熟悉感将他内心深处的种种回忆勾出——他在帕萨迪纳结识的友人的微笑。他们从变形怪手中救出的一个孩子的声音。黑板上粘着的靶子，一尺之外溅上的触目惊心的喷漆。

“我等了你——”Dean再次吸了一口气，Cas也同他一起。“——整整一天。”Dean喃喃道，声音无力。“你个混蛋。”

Cas终于笑了出来，强忍眼泪。

“背了牛顿三定律却毫无用处……”

“我很抱歉。”Cas重复，但却微笑了。“好长，好长时间了，Dean Winchester，”他低语。

“有多长时间了？”

他听起来那么悲伤，Dean迷迷糊糊地想。“我记不清了。在上面，时间是不一样的。“

Dean的呼吸平顺下来。“你知道吗，你干的这事儿，”Dean低语，“这叫跟踪。”

“这就是你的回应啊？”Cas轻轻的笑。“星星为你死去，你却指控它们跟踪了你？”

一声大笑在Dean的胸廓里隆隆作响，Cas隔着他的肌肤感受到了。

“留下来吧。就这一次。”

Castiel强撑下去。“我做不到。”

“至少告诉我为什么。”

一股刺痛感盘旋于Castiel抚摸过的皮肤。

“怎么了？”Dean问，眉头紧锁。

“闭着眼睛。”Cas安抚着他。“你会没事的。”

“你呢？”

“你会没事的，Dean。”

“我是说你。告诉我你是不是还好。”

“Dean，把牛顿的运动定律讲给我听吧。”

“Cas， _老天——_ ”

“快背，Dean，遮住眼睛，趁现在——”

“Castiel。” **一声爆响在他的耳边咆哮——**

“现在，Dean！”

“任何物体都保持静止或匀速直线运动的状态，”Dean紧闭双眼，一只手严密地挡在眼前。“直到—— _天杀的_ ——受到其它物体的作用力迫使它改变这种状态为止，”

他肌肤表面扩布的针刺感愈发紧绷，即便他已遮挡住闭合的双眼，他仍然能看见一股令人目盲的眩光撕裂了黑暗。在他与Cas的胸膛相抵之处，有什么在剧烈地跳动。一切事物仿佛都在战栗，他们的足下似乎爆发出了愈加强烈的地震；一种空气中都可触及的低咆震颤。

“加速度的大小……”Dean感觉到缓慢地，但确切地，Castiel的触摸从他的感官中逐渐剥离，不见踪影。“……与物体的惯性质量成反比。”

_每一个作用力……_ 他几乎听不见他的声音了。Castiel的声音已不再是切实存在的耳语，而是随他的形体一同逝去的微弱回声。

“每一个作用力，”Dean重复，难以自制声音的颤抖。

_均有其反作用力，大小相等，方向相反，作用在同一条直线上。_

突然之间，万籁俱寂。寂静如血液充溢创口。

Dean眨着眼睛，光回来了。

阳光自窗户倾泻而入。

“均有其反作用力，大小相等，方向相反，作用在同一条直线上。”

_Dean Winchester_ _，你无与伦比。_

Dean环顾四周；负责帕洛马天文台的天文学家Benson教授坐在办公桌后礼貌地对他微笑。Dean坐在他对面，手里拿着文件。Sam坐在他左边，有所期盼地望着他。

“你还记得你的物理知识，Malone探员，”Benson教授说，“我很佩服。”

“我能说什么呢，”Dean笑了出来，“物理可没法把我拖下水。”

他翻查文件袋，取出一张照片，挂上他最专业的笑脸。

“现在，我们有几个问题要问。”

 

XXX．

_记住_

_我_

_——n.t._

 

Castiel听到了鸟儿。鸟儿在鸣叫。

他还嗅到了花香。

他感知到了轻风与暖意。

“早上好，Castiel。”

Castiel从床上坐起来，推开雪白的被单，听见床垫因承重骤变而哀鸣。

他看见广阔的一片盈绿草地生气勃勃地铺展于眼前。他的床安放于一个小山丘的坡顶，一棵美丽的榆树如年迈的守护神，威严地伫立一旁，树叶美如风景。阳光自叶片间的不规则空隙倾泻而下。

他的父亲坐在他身边的一把印花扶手椅里，手里拿着一本书。

“我们在哪儿？”他问，后者透过眼镜瞥了他一眼，眯眼钻研书本一页。

“第三界层。”他的父亲回答。“这里时间无止尽地减慢，完美的疗伤之地。”  
    “我不理解，”Castiel喃喃道，皱起眉头。“我应该是消亡了。”

“我救了你。”他的父亲简短地说。

“为何？”

祂捏住一页翻了过去。“为何不？”

“因为你不会给Dean一个这样的机会，”Castiel说，苦涩地吐出舌尖上的字词。“我必须——”

“Dean Winchester没有被拯救。”他的父亲说，终于自祂的阅读中抬起头注视他。

Castiel张大了嘴（他感到摇摇欲坠——为什么天旋地转）“不，”他结结巴巴，甩开裹着双腿的毯子。他试图站起来，但如同踩了棉花，足下的大地差些滑走。他跌坐回去，眨着眼睛。他的双腿从床边垂下。他能感觉到草尖瘙痒了足底。

“不，”他缓过来后再次开口。“我下去了——我下去了。尽管没有了核心。我准备死去，好让Dean Winchester能活下来。我告诉了他该做什么，他不会死的。我不相信你。”

“你无法改变已经写下的事实。”

“但你本可以写得不同。”词句从紧咬的牙关咄咄逼出。

“像Dean那样错综复杂的命运……”他父亲的声调冷硬起来。“不可以。”

Castiel被他有形之躯中如响雷般狂跳的心脏打倒了，滚烫的空气涌入他的鼻腔。“Sam呢？”

他的父亲摇摇头。“不行。”

Castiel的手指摸索着扣紧，泄露了愤怒之下藏匿的焦虑。

“他还记得我吗？”他静静地问。

他的父亲的目光因怜悯而柔和下来。

“只记得天上的那颗星星。”

_仅仅如此。_

这里是第三界层，

时间在这里无限减缓。

这里是Kali永久地等待她的丈夫，守着一个发自紧咬齿关的一个脆弱誓言，信念一点一滴破碎流逝的地方。

这里是Castiel伤到了难以言喻的程度，伤口深于任何死亡的星星与被盗走的星核的地方。证明了你的创伤——至少这样严重的伤——并不真的能够完全愈合的地方。

（路经的行星与彗星、大气层与闪烁的路灯之下，Sam Winchester站在一个十字路口上。）

 

XXXI．

Dean最终说服自己张开双眼之时，他发现自己躺在一间汽车旅馆的床上。

他的躯体在无法抑制的惊恐中僵直，皮肤之下肌肉战栗。他的心脏疯狂地冲撞他的胸壁，呼吸急促如汽车疾驰于公路。他恐惧这突如其来的，没有刺进肩胛骨的尖钩的一刻。足踝上除却牛仔裤的卷边之外什么都没有，没有锁链，没有镣铐。他的手上戴着一块早已在Alastair的刀下失踪的表，五个手指一个挨着一个，完好无损。他颤巍巍地从胸膛抚触向肚腹——光滑，无痛——自从他被地狱犬逐下地狱深腹，他就再没有过这样的感觉了。他仍然能感觉到Alastair拳头的痕迹，脸上一块块的淤青点缀着凝块的血。但是没什么的。这些都没什么大不了的。

_我是出来了吗？_ 他虚弱地自忖，另一个人回答： _不。你是在做梦。_

Dean努力眨去眉间苦痛的皱起。

那男人看着他，怀抱一丝期待，眼睛湛蓝，嘴唇干裂。 _你认识我吗？_

Dean又眨了好几次眼，眼神涣散，仿佛即使他身处梦境，也正被催眠睡去。 _不认识。_

男人的视线坠往地面，往难看的旅店墙纸——除了他先前注视的Dean的双眼之外的任何地方飘去。Dean感到愧疚。他不是刻意出口伤人的。

他困倦，但诚挚地喃喃问道： _你的名字是什么？_

男人尝试微笑，但这对他而言很困难，Dean留意到了。

_Cas_ _，_ 他最后回答。

_Cas_ _。_ Dean重复。

Cas _（——Cas，Cas，Cas）_ 展开他有力的手指，小心地，轻柔地，温和地悬于隐隐作痛的血迹与沾染不幸的紫、黄、蓝格子之上。那触碰如此熟悉，但Dean是如此疲倦——如此破碎，如此困倦。 _他们对你做了什么？_ 他听见这语句仿佛哭叫一般跳脱男人的舌尖。

_我能提个要求吗？_ Dean虚弱地接近他，思绪在打垮一切的筋疲力尽中搅成了糊 _。拜托。_

Cas微笑了，以一种熟悉的方式。 _好的。_ 他如此回应就似他早已得知他的请求。Dean意识到，他确实是的。

他伸出毫发无伤的手指，抓紧男人的衣领，保持不动——为了保持平衡——然后Dean轻柔地以自己的双唇覆上了Cas _（Cas，Cas——）_ 的。他的动作缓慢，慵懒，轻柔，抱持着尊敬，因为这不是一个春梦，也与性的渴望无关。

这是他的锚。

他的感官愈加灵敏了，心灵的迷雾一扫而尽，口唇的完美接合如收紧的爪钩般愈发紧密。他稳住了自己，心智随头脑的清明变得稳固坚强——他还是人类，他还好，他还可以说不。 _我不会这么做。把这话留给黑暗旮旯说去吧。不。_

Cas _（Cas）_ 在他的拥抱下挪动，有那么一瞬Dean担忧自己冒犯了他，但他感觉到了他颌根处手指的舞动。感激之情如洪水出闸般将他吞没，即便是在层层梦靥之中，Dean也几乎要筋疲力尽地流泪。他怀念人类的相触，如同浪子渴望回家。尽管地狱的顶级服务是永无止境的创伤与极致难忍的疼痛，Alastair最成功的苦刑不来自他刀具藏品中的任何一件。那是对他人性的扼杀，对他大脑的改造，令他将一切触碰与故意伤害划上等号。于是Dean更深地往那个吻中沉沦，如同旅者渴求水源。这水源澄清，沁人心脾，疗愈一切，令他熟悉 _（Cas，）_ ——舌尖相缠燃着火焰，直至他饱足。他以嘴唇覆上Dean脆弱的脸颊肌肤，抚慰地滑向他的疲惫双眼，再往上，到他的太阳穴。在那之后，Dean的头倚着Cas的肩膀，呼吸急促，心不在焉，双手紧抓他的衬衫，如同放手就是放弃生命。

_（Cas，Cas。）_

_如果我醒来，他就又开始了。_ Dean的声音哑了，不知是在陈述还是提问。或许他仍在期盼一个不一样的回答。 _在地狱里我做过各种各样的梦。从来没有过这种。_

_我认识你吗？_

_（Cas，）_

嘴唇压向Dean的耳廓。 _是的，_ 他仅仅是这么说。

_你该走了，在他回来之前。_

最坚强，最美丽的灵魂。

_我保证我会回来找你。我会带你回到Sam的身边。_

_我会带你回家。_

Dean的嘴唇抿成一条不相信的线条，尽管他的下唇在颤抖。 _我怎么知道你会回来？_

他感到了相触的肌肤上展开的微笑。

_我永远都会选择你，Dean。_

_我永远会的。_

Dean醒来之后不会记得这些。他会又一次地完好无损，Alastair的邪恶笑容会如飓风即将来临般向他罩下阴影。Dean的呼吸会加快，被剖开的胸膛鼓动，上，下，上，下。

“今天怎么样啊，小子？”他狞笑着问，话语拖出带毒的长尾。他的刀尖在胸膛上玩弄地画着圈，标记他的心脏在保护它的肋笼间的位置。

Dean意识到他已经醒来。

他咆哮出一声桀骜不驯的自信怒斥。

“把这话留给黑暗旮旯说去吧。”

Alastair轻轻的笑，耸着一边肩膀。

“好吧，”他说，“那我们开始干活儿吧。”

一声尖叫。

（Cas听得到。即使他离开了Dean的头脑，即使他正站在父亲的面前，刚开始复苏发光的天体因不甘而燃烧。）

_（你说你不能改写已经写下的故事。）_

_（是的。）_

_（那写一个新的吧。）_

（他的父亲看向他。）

_（写我_ _。）_

 

_爱会：_

_令你想要改写世界。_

_令你想要亲选角色，_

_搭建布景，_

_设计剧情。_

_当你们二人_

_独处一室，_

_你能假装就是如此，_

_未来也将会如此。_

_——David Levithan_

 

XXXII．

_我有多大年纪了？_

他降落下世，如一波脉冲的能量于空气中荡出涟漪。

_几十亿年了。_

残破、摇摇欲坠的旧仓库自地基整个儿震颤起来。他惊奇地将手抬起，因他的身体同时具有的熟识与陌生而惊叹，仓库屋顶的镀锌铁板撞击发出巨响，回应他的动作。

_我来自哪儿？_

他走向拱成尖顶的木门，它顺应他的意愿打开了。

_你来自天堂。但不是星星和天体的那一个_ _。_

他一进门，一切都爆炸了。悬挂在他们头顶的灯泡炸开为玻璃碎片，火花如雨自燃烧的电线纷纷洒下。Dean和Bobby都开枪了，逸出的减压气体在空旷的屋内碰撞回响。子弹击中了他的胸膛，撕裂了他衣服的纤维，穿入人类的肉身。他能感觉到他身体哪怕最小的分子结构都没有受到干扰——伤口自主愈合，在第一滴血逸出破损的皮肤前，疼痛就被荣光冲刷而去了。

_我是谁？_

“你是谁？”Dean低声咆哮。

“Castiel。”

_Castiel_ _。_

“是啊，我想这个我知道了。我是说，”

_我是什么？_

“你是什么？”

（你的玩伴。）

（你最好的朋友。）

（你最爱的星星。）

“我是我主上帝的天使。”

（而这一次，

我会留下来。）

 

“我会选择你；

      过一百次人生，

 

          在一百个世界，

在任何现实中，

我会找到你，

 

我会选择你。“

                               ——Kiersten White

 

有一颗星星和一个孩子。

还有一个天使和他的猎人。

这都是说不尽的

非常复杂的故事。

 

Fin.


End file.
